Conventional plug connection devices are used in the production of electronic components and comprise a receiving element having a housing with at least one opening for receiving a contact pin. When mated, a surface of the contact pin is connected, at least in certain sections, to an inner surface of the receiving element. The housing is typically an insulative plastic housing, such as, a header, and the contact pin is conductive and typically made from, for example, a drawn wire. The housing and/or the contact pin have machining marks that extend substantially in a longitudinal direction, i.e., parallel to a mating direction, that are formed during production. Because of the method of production of the contact pin and the housing, when the drawn wire is mated with the plastic housing, shavings are formed. The shavings are only a few hundredths of a millimeter thick, however, the shavings can attain a length that is sufficient to bridge adjacent contact pins positioned in the housing, which may result in a short circuit.